I was a pirate of a caribbean
by Jamsey
Summary: Leeanne was a pirate of the caribbean. She had her fun with Jack, befriended him, loved him. Now she is on an island, without Jack's loving emnbrace. this story is done.
1. All by my onesie now

Re-did a few things that's all.  
The rest of the story is going to change to...slowly, sorry it's taking me so long to put new chapters up...i had finals this last week((((shudders))))  
lol, so yea, enjoy

I was a pirate of the Caribbean… Until he left me. We all know what I'm talking about, or you wouldn't be here. We all know that I'm talking about Jack Sparrow, oh, I'm sorry, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow (((rolls eyes))).

I was on his ship, with his crew. We were more than just first mate and captain… every one knew that. They could tell by the way we acted, about how we looked at each other… the whole thing between was obvious.

When day, when he was at the helm, he called me over. As I walked up, I could see something in his eyes that were different. They were softer, more passionate in a way.

He said, 'Lee Anne, when we dock in Tortuga, I want you to stay with me.' I nodded.

Three days later we docked in Tortuga. We stayed there for a week. The best week I've ever had. We stayed in his cabin the whole time. We made love time and time again, only stopping to eat.

In that week, he professed his love to me. And I to him.

After that week, we were unstoppable.

We gained another ship, and he became Commodore Jack Sparrow, he was so happy. He gave me that ship. We split the profits 50/50. We lived a life of luxury. Buying the best of everything.

A year pasted, and I had been gone for months, when finally I came across his ship. As I boarded, Anna Marie said that he was in his cabin. I hadn't even thought about the way Anna Marie seemed a bit nervous. Or the way everyone was shocked to see me. Or the way they were unusually quiet…

I walked in his cabin and screamed. He was with another woman.

He tried his damn hardest to explain himself, but I couldn't bring myself to forgive him. When I was back on my ship, I ordered my crew to open fire on him, and from then on, I sailed under my own colors.

I got messages from Jack all the time. Asking my forgiveness, asking me to come back, more or so, _begging_ me to come back. He repeatedly said he loved and missed me. But my heart had turned too cold. Soon I just stopped reading his notes, and he stopped sending them….

Nearly two years pasted before I ran into Jack again. He attacked my ship. Taking everything he could get his greedy hands on.

He also locked me in the brig. Said I couldn't leave until I forgave him.

I was locked in there for three months, when he finally grew tired of keeping me locked up, and fighting and screaming. That's all we had seemed to do for those three months. For a while it seemed he never wanted me to leave, until he grew tired of me.

He dropped me off on an island that was so small; it wasn't even on maps.

He dropped me off here nearly two months past. To bad he had no idea that there were people on this small island.

Now I'm sitting out on this beach, hating myself for everything I've done. And for everything I didn't do….

And mostly hating myself for not forgiving the one I truly loved. To bad he doesn't love me anymore…


	2. 6 months ago

I'm going to start this story at the point when Jack… Betrayed me, would be the most apporirate word.

6 Months ago…

I stood tall and proud at the helm of my ship. Well, _our_ ship. I had curly brown hair pulled out of my face by a bandanna, something I picked up from Jack. My blue eyes sparkeled like the ocean around me. My once ivory skin was now a deep even tan. My figure shapely and obvious undermy billowy shirt and snug pants. I gripped the wheel as I sawmy lover's ship prop up over the horizon.

"Joe!" I shouted over the rukus of everyone working. Joe was my first mate and good friend. Joe was tall and tan. Most of the time he walked around without a shirt, showing off his tatoos, and his shapely muscles. But his body and unadultered charm had no affect on me, I had eyes only for one body

"Yes Captain?" He said in an English accent as he came up to the helm.

"Get ready to board. Jack's ship is on the horizon." I said, smiling.

"Aye." Joe said, then turned back to the crew and started shouting orders.

"I'll be in my cabin, ok?" I said, then skipped down the stairs to my cabin. It was funished just the way I liked it. Large bed, with down comforter, a large desk with ledgers and papers everywhere. A bureau filled with extra cloths, and a few treasures here and there.

I spent the hour before we reached Jack to get cleaned up. When I had cleaned and gotten any dirt or blood off of me, I slipped into a new cream color shirt and a pair of brown pews.

"Lee Anne! We're about there now!"

"Oh, yah!" I said, then smoothed down my shirt, buckeled on my cutlass and pistol to my hips and headed up deck.

"Take a break boys." I said as I watched Jack's ship line up with mines. Once the two ships were lined up, I watched as Anna Maria walked up to the railing and smiled nervously.

"Hey, Lee. Wasn't expecting ya." She said as I jumped over onto the Pearl.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to cross paths with ya either. We was just sailin' along when I saw the black sails." I said, making a bee-line for Jack's cabin. "Is Jack in his cabin?" I asked, just before the doors.

"Yes, but…" Anna Maria started, then stopped when I opened the door.

What I saw, was not what I ever dreamed I would see. I could feel the breath of air that wanted to escape at the sight of him over another woman. Of him whispering sweet-nothings into _her_ ear.And I let it out. A scream that echoed through his cabin, and floated over the entire ship.

Jack's head snapped around, when he saw me, his eyes widened, and he quickly said, "Lee, this is NOT what it looks like." As he crawled off of the little skank.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. My throat tightened as I realized that he wasn't being true. That there could have been countless woman just like this in the months that I had been gone.

"No Jack." I shouted as I turned around. He was pulling on a pair of pants, and was skipping behind me.

I had my face set. A scowl on over my face. Tears brushed away from my eyes.

"Lee Anne, darling." Jack said as I jumped back over my ship. "Don't do this. I sware that was the ONLY time I've EVER done this." Jack begged from his ship.

I turned around and rested my hands on the railing. "I don't care Jack. There shouldn't have been a one time only thing." I said, then I turned to my crew. "Prepare to fight, and ready the canons, Joe, raise the anchor." I turned back to Jack, "from now on, this is war on you." I said, then walked away.

Jack's jaw went slack as he watched me walk away.

"Cap'n, what do we do? Do we fight yer girl, or do we leave." Anna Maria asked from behind Jack.

"Raise the anchor, I refuse to hurt her anymore than I already did." Jack said to Anna Maria.

Instantly Anna Maria raised the anchor.

I stood atmy helm and watched the crew ready the canons and prepare to fight. "Joe, when I say fire, just fire two shots." I said, stock still.

"Aye, captain." Joe said, sympathy in his voice.

I waited only a few minutes, then I shouted, "FIRE!"

The ship shook as I watched two canons burst holes into the side of my beloved's ship.

"Joe, take down Cap'n Jack's flag. We get one of our own." I said, then watched as the symbol of the Pearl went down from the mast.

* * *

there ya go! 

if you wanna talk, review/message/IM  
maikdreams, msn, okies


	3. If he wants a fight

A few months later, I heard that Jack got himself in a bit of a mess with Barbossa. I wish I didn't care, but I did.

I hoped that Jack would kill Barbossa. But I didn't let anyone know that.

Emotions ran through me. I wanted to hate Jack for the rest of my life, and I did. For the most part.

Later there were rumors that he had been killed. I tried to rejoice by drinking in celebration with Joe. But it didn't work out. Joe could see right through me. He took the rum I was drinking away, and told me to go sleep this off, in that calming way of his.

I still damn him for not letting me drink away the pain, because it followed me every where. No matter where I went in the Caribbean all I heard about was Jack Sparrow, and how he had lived, and made it off the island, and killed Barbossa and got Cortez's treasure.

I wanted to kill every one who mentioned his name to me. I would be getting over him, putting any thought of him off my mind; some one would say his name. And I would go crazy, and then I would hate myself, and want to drink away his memory. The very thought of his touch sent me into a drunken stupor.

Joe would tell me I was nuts for drowning in my sorrow, but I couldn't get a hold of myself. I would let his voice float through my mind.

So, I figured if we made a detour to Spain for a while, I would get over him. Dance with the Spaniards. Drink their wine, and forget about Jack.

That worked. No one talked about Jack in Spain. No one knew about Jack in Spain.

But I knew about Jack in Spain. He haunted my memories and my dreams. He wouldn't let me be, even though he wasn't there. He would drive me crazy when I even thought of him.

Joe called me crazy for the way I acted. He said I needed to move on. To get Jack out of my mind before he drove me to insanity. But I couldn't, the want was there, but when I did…. He always came back to my mind some way or another.

Before I knew it, two years had passed, and we were heading back to the Caribbean. The crew loved Spain, but they had things to see to in the Caribbean.

We were twenty leagues from Martinique when I saw black sails on the horizon.

"Joe, raise a flag o' peace. Maybe he won't attack." I said before Joe could ask what to do.

"Aye." He said, then went to raise the flag.

It didn't work. He was less than a league away when my ship shook with the force of his canons. I held onto the helm, my knuckles turning white.

"'What do we do captain?" Isaak asked. He was a Frenchmen, they had picked up on their way to Spain in Martinique. In the last two years he had proved himself a worthy pirate, thus my respect.

"Prepare to fight. Jack wants a bloody fright, then we will give him one to remember. Ready the canons!" I shouted out over the ship. Everyone cheered at the thought of a battle, which they hadn't seen since we left the Caribbean. "Joe, I want you to take the helm. I've some things to do in me cabin." I said as Joe walked up the stairs.

"Aye captain. Don't take to long. It looks like he ain't that far off." Joe said, taking the helm.

"Not to worry." I said as I walked to my cabin. If I was to fight Jack that day, I wanted it to be a good fight. None of this pansy, eunuch stuff that me crew typically did. This fight would be 'til death do we part.

I brushed my unruly curls and pulled them back in the bandanna that I used to. I changed my shirt into a fitted one I had made when in Spain; it made it easier to fight. The dark blue navy jeans fit tightly over my legs; the black boots slipped onto my feet with ease. I buckled my belt onto my hips. Latched on my pistol and my cutlass.

I was making the last adjustments to my appearance when my door opened behind me.

"Hello Jack. Long time no see, eh?" I asked, not looking back at him.

"Lee, I want ye ta come back wit me. I've been driven half mad because of ye." Jack said, his eyes narrowed on me. He had his sword at the ready, but he didn't want to use it on me.

"To bad Jack. Ye attacked me ship. I'm afraid I'm gonna have ta fight ya fer tha'." I said, turning around, my sword off my hip and in my hand.

Fighting Jack like this had my worst nightmare. I never wanted to fight him. I want to fall into his arms and sob on his chest, telling him how much I loved him, and how stupid I was for leaving him. But I couldn't. That would be showing my weakness, something I refused to do again.

Our swords clashed, and he tried to get me to stop.

"Lee, I don't want to fight ye, I jus' wan' ta talk." Jack said, blocking my stab. He held my sword up high, while I pushed down at it. "Lee, please." He said, his brown eyes begging me to give into him.

"Jack, I can't jus' do tha', ye should know tha'." I said, as I whipped my sword out of his hold, and knocked his feet out from under him in one swift move. He lay there on his back, while I held my sword to his throat. "Jack, ye should know better than ta try ta persuade me away from me ways. It don't work. Wha' do ye thin' I should do wit ye?"

Jack stared up at me, and he said, his eyes unwavering, "watch your back."

I looked at him confused, then everything went black.

* * *

o my, nothing ever good comes from a black out, huh?  
you'll just have to review to find out what happens next  
oh, and my screen name for msn is magikdreams, not what i put last time, sry, i was typing fast, lol  
h&k  
me 


	4. A secret found out

I found myself three days later in a puddle of water in a cell. There was a tray with bread and a bottle of water setting on the bench.

My back was aching from lying on the ground.

"Bloody pirate." I whispered as a tempted to stand up. I cried out in pain as it raced down my spine. I fell back down and rested up on my elbows, the water tickling the underside of my arm.

I overcame the pain and pushed myself back up to eat. I kneeled down in front of the bench. My brown hair was matted to the sides of my head and it was soaked in the back. It smelled of stale water and felt slimy. My tan skin was grimy, and every muscle was sore.

I chewed on the stale bread, and could feel my stomach convulsing now that there was food in it. The water was cool down my throat, and settled my stomach a bit.

Before I knew it, my meal was gone. I crawled over to the corner and rested my head against the wall. I knew where I was, and I hated it. The only time I looked at this cell was when I was bringing prisoners down here by Jack's orders.

The Pearl was a beautiful ship, but the brig was anything but. The floor was covered in 3 inches of water that came in through a hole in the wall.

I sat there in that corner and ran over what happened before I passed out. I think was knocked out, because there was a throbbing pain at the pass of my head.

I remembered talking with Jack and having him down on the ground, my sword at his throat….

But beyond that it was gone. There was nothing else there until I woke up.

I was in the midst of that thought when I heard footsteps coming towards the cell. I closed my eyes as thought of whom it could be; though deep inside I knew.

"Ye awake luv?" Jack asked, standing out side the cell.

"Aye, ye bloody bastard. Ye didn't ha'e ta lock me in here." I said, my eyes closed and not turning towards him.

"If ye hadn't tried ta kill me, we wouldn't be here." Jack said, leaning against the cell door. "Do ye wan' more food?"

"Ye don't' ha'e ta be all hospital wit' me Jack. I know why ye ha'e me here." I said, standing up slowly. I grimaced in pain as I walked across the cell where he was standing. "I wan' rum for the pain."

He looked concerned as he said, "Where are ye hurt?"

My eyes widened. "Jack, I've gots blood caked ta the back of me head, and I slept on this wooden floor! Me back is in so much pain!" I shouted. Stupid pirate didn't know how to treat a prisoner. I was always the one to do that.

"Sorry luv, I'll get to." Jack said, then turned around to leave.

I sighed heavily as I sat down on the bench, holding my back.

(((I thought I would change it up a bit, and let you guys see what Jack was thinking.)))

Jack stormed up the stairs and to his cabin.

"Jack, how long is she gonna stay here?" Came a female voice from his door.

"I don't know Ana, she doesn't seem ta wan' ta stay. 'N' she doesn't wan' ta talk either. I don't know wha' ta do." Jack said, as he set the rum and clean clothes down on top of his desk.

Ana Maria came over to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Jus' talk ta her, tell her how ye feel and such nut. Ya know. Act like a pansy, like Will." Ana said with a smile, trying to cheer her captain up.

He formed a small smile before saying, "I would love ta jus' tell her tha'. But ye've no idea how hard it is ta lay some thin' like that on the line."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Jack. Wish I could help." Ana said then felt and headed back for the helm.

Jack sat in his cabin a few more minutes wondering what he was going to do with Lee Anne.

He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want to be hurt by leaving her either. He didn't want to force her into anything. But maybe after talking she'll understand.

"Unlikely." He said aloud as he grabbed the things and headed back below deck.

He lightly stepped down the stairs, so as to not scare her. He could hear her talking to herself. She was rattling on about how pirates, especially Jack, were terrible people.

"Migh' I remind ya luv, ye are a pirate yerself." Jack said, walking back up to the cell. He looked down at her and his heart broke with the way she looked. He had done that to her. He had told Gibbs to knock her in the head if it looked like she was putting up too much of a fight. He had thrown her in the cell and let her sleep there for three days.

"Yeah, I know, I ha'e ye ta thanks fer tha' in me life." Lee said as he opened the cell to give her the rum and cloths. He made a move to help her with the head wound, "Git! I can do this on me own!" She shouted, shooing him away.

He held his hands up in a surrender way, and took a step back. "Was jus' tryin' ta help, luv." He said, and leaned up against the open cell door jam. "Lee, I'm sorry."

"Yeah yeah, tha's all ye seem ta be sayin'." Lee Anne mumbled as she sat down on the bench with the rag and water. She set them aside, and uncorked the rum for a drink. She sighed in pleasure as the hot liquid slide down her throat.

After a few more sips and silence from Jack she could feel the pain from her head becoming dull.

Jack watched her. Her eyes were closed over lazily and she was visibly starting to relax. He took this time to ask if he could help her.

Lee Anne looked up at him and thought about it for a moment. She really couldn't reach it, which makes it difficult for cleaning.

"Aye." She said turning around and moving her hair out of the way. Jack smiled as he walked into the cell and cleaned her wound.

(((back to lee anne's pov)))

I sat there in that dirty cell, smoothed over with rum, and let Jack wash and tend my wound. I didn't know what to say while he was cleaning. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth I would say something I regretted, due to my slight intoxication.

"Luv, we need ta talk abou' somethin'." Jack said, dabbing at the wound with the wet rag.

"Hmm." I said, still to worried about saying something awful.

"I ha'e a proposition fer ye ta consider." Jack said, starting to bandage the wound.

"What kind of proposition?" I asked, forming each word carefully.

"Say ye love me, or stay in this here cell 'til ye do." Jack said, finished with the wound.

My chin dropped. I didn't know what to say. Of course I still loved him, but I wasn't about to let him know that, I still had to convince myself otherwise. I turned around to face him, my hair spilling around my shoulders now. My blue eyes wide with incredulance. "How could..." I started, but then decided to turn it around on him. "Jack Sparrow, if ye really loved me, ye wouldn't ha'e locked me up in this here cell." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

His strong chin went loose for a moment, but he quickly regained his poster and said, "So, ye sayin ye still love me?"

I glared at him, "Wha' on Earth do I ha'e ye ta love fer? Ye took me off me ship-"

"And blew it up." Jack interrupted.

I lost all train of thought. I was in complete shock. I didn't know what to say to that. He blew my ship up. "Why? Wha' of me crew?"

"They're all gone." Jack said, no emotions on his beautiful face.

My breath caught in my throat. Me crew was gone. Joe, Issak... everyone. "Jack ye sonofabitch!" I shouted, attacking him. I pushed him so hard we fell to the ground. I was on top of him, straddling his midsection, pounding at his chest and face. I had tears blurring my vision. Why did he have to be such a ruthless killer? Why did he have to destroy everything of mine?

Eventually I was just crying on his chest and once in while I would call him an obscenity, and hit him. He sat us up, cradling me in his arms, while I was pressed against his chest, my head on his shoulder, and my bottom resting in his lap. He held me close. Those strong arms bringing me comfort.

"I'm sorry, luv." Jack said, stroking my back.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed that moment, putting all of it to memory. The way he smelled, the way he whispered in my ear. Because I wouldn't let it happen again.

New chapter, there ya go.


	5. A Staring Contest in the Night

As it turns out, Jack left me for three days after that. I don't know if he ever came down at all. But I would wake up and there would be food or clean clothes. But I never saw him.

One night, near midnight, I was staring out the small window, looking up at the dark sky spotted with stars. I dreamed I was back at the helm of my Blue Jewel and I smiled. I thought of a breeze over my face and through my hair. But my wonderful dream was interrupted by the creaking of the wooden stairs. I didn't know who it was, but whoever, they were slowly and trying to be quiet.

I rested my head back against the wall and pretended to be asleep. My eyes were still open, but though the dark, my visitor would never know.

The person walked past my cell, towards the dark hallway. They grabbed something and came back, stopping in front of my cell.

I believed it was jack, sitting there in front of me, with his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands.

He was staring at him, like he thought he could will an answer out of me. I had never seen such a look of concentration on his face. The trouble I saw in his eyes almost made me wish I could say what he wanted.

The problem was, I wanted to say it. That I needed him badly and I was sorry for what I did to him, and that forgive him for everything he did to me. But I couldn't.

I know I sound redundant in my thoughts of not wanting to say I love you to him. And I should stop. Because in not saying I love him, only makes the love stronger.

We sat like that for hours. Jack staring at me, and I pretending to be asleep.

I didn't remember falling asleep that night, but when I did, I had the most vivid dream I ever had, or will ever have. It was Jack and I, we were in Jamaica. We were together at first, then there was fire, and then I was on my lonely beach. With no one around. Then it would start to rain, and not just your normal pitter-patter, but a full down pour.

Then I woke up, Jack was gone, the morning sky was cloudy and there was wetness to the air. That dream had never came back, and I never forgot it.

* * *

This one is really short, I'm sorry. I'll try to make the next one longer, I promise. I just ran out as to what to say….

But the end is coming soon, I'll tell you that! And there will be a sequel to it too!

And do me a favor, I wrote this lil' thing for my writing class on Fanfic, the website is in my bio okies!


	6. A change of feelings?

Woot, I'm updating again! Who's happy? ((lol))

Read and review svp!

* * *

Jack left me and didn't come back for what seemed like days after that. When he did come back, he was harsh and cruel.

"When are you going to tell me you love me!" Jack shouted at me. It was mid day and about three weeks after I first came on his ship. I was sitting in my corner, with food in my stomach. But my feelings hadn't changed. He stood outside of my cell, staring down at me with an impatient twitch in his eye.

"I don't love you Jack," I said calmly. I didn't want to look at Jack, knowing my heart would break from the pain that was in his eyes.

"You impossible wench," He grumbled, opening up the door. I didn't make any move to notice him more than I already had. "Get up, we have to talk. Face to face," He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me up. The ache in my head was gone, but my back was sore from sleeping on the ground. "I'm tired of this shit! Why are you torturing me like this!"

"Because Jack. What kind of man would tell a woman that he loved her, then go and screw some random woman!" I shouted right back. This was my chance to lay it all down on him. He treated my like a common whore, now it was my turn to treat him like shit.

"What do I have to do to make you love me again and forgive me for what I did? I said I'm sorry at least a hundred times. I sent you letters telling you how I missed you."

"Jack, I don't care anymore. I don't care for you anymore. I don't care for US anymore. What aren't you getting about that?" I questioned of him. He just stared at me like I had shot him. I said it cold and unfeeling like, though inside I was breaking down. All I wanted to do then was just cry. To forget what I had said and cry all by myself, to have Jack leave me, but that wouldn't happen.

"You don't mean that," Jack said, trying to change my thoughts.

"I do," I said, standing just a bit taller and squaring my shoulders.

Jack stared down at me, trying to change me. I could see the pain flashing through his eyes. Never before had I seen that. It scared me. It meant that what I do from this point on will change Jack. For better or for worse, I don't know yet. But I had a feeling that it would be for the worse.

He swallowed, then said, "Fine. If that's the way you're going to be, I'll just have to try harder. Tell me one thing that you want right now."

"Besides to kick you where it counts and leave, I would like a bed," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Jack took a step back as if to avoid my knee, and said, "Ok, follow me." Then he started out the cell door.

"You mean I really get a bed?" I asked, just staring after him.

"You get a room. Now come on," Jack said, then headed up to the deck.

It took me a moment, but I followed him. He led me to a cabin that was near his and said, "This will be your room. But the door is going to be locked. I know that you could easily lead a mutiny and that's the last thing I need right now," Jack said firmly, then turned to leave.

I could hear the metal against metal, telling me that he really locked the door.

That night, despite the bed I was given, I still couldn't sleep. It seems all that I thought about that night was Jack and how made I was at him. But how much I loved him in the same train of thought.

I lay in bed for hours trying to sleep. I had the silk sheets tangled around my legs and I couldn't lay still. So, instead of trying to sleep, and sat in bed and stared out the window. I had the sheets pulled up to my chin over my naked body and dreamed of being just above of where I was at the helm.

That's when I heard the metal on metal noise and the door opened. I looked over my shoulder at the door, and saw Jack standing there, a familiar look in his dark eyes.

I just shook my head sadly and laughed lightly, "No, Jack."

"Lee…" Jack started, but didn't know what to say next. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jack, I don't care what you-" I started turning to face him. But the moment I was facing him, his lips were on mine and he was pulling my head closer.

I hated him for doing that to me. For making me feel his touch again, feel his body and mine entwining.

We spent the night together. I let him take the lead, laying me down on the bed, pulling his clothes off, removing the silk sheet from my body.

Never had a night been so good with a man.

But in the morning I hated myself. Hated Jack. But I didn't regret it.

* * *

There ya go. Tell me, what do YOU think is going to happen next?


	7. The painful way

And that was how life basically went for a month. I would be lying in bed, trying to sleep, and he would come. Stay the night. Then leave the next morning while locking the door.

I always felt awful in the morning, but I always did it again that night.

But Jack would grow irritated at me. Because while we held each other in bed, he would say how much he loved me. And I would roll over and pretend to sleep.

How I managed to go a month without arguing with Jack about what will happen to us, I have no idea. But he brought it up one day when we were laying in each other's arms.

"Why won't you just say it?" Jack had asked me.

"Won't say what?" I asked right back.

"Say that you love me," He said, that twitch in his right eye.

"So, we're back to this," I whispered, climbing out of his arms and pulled on a robe. I turned around to look at him, with my arms crossed over my chest. "Is that all you seem to care about right now. Wasn't it good enough that I let you hold me and love me?"

"No, I need to know that you still love me."

"I can't say that Jack. I've told you hundreds, no, thousands of times. I can't say that anymore to you."

"So you feel it?" He asked, pulling the sheets around his waist as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

I was quiet for a while. I didn't know how to respond to that. Tell the truth or lie. Those were my only chances. And thus far, lying seemed to be the only way that worked for me.

"No, I don't feel it. When you slept with that woman all love for you was gone."

"Lee, please. I still love you. I'm sure you slept with men when you weren't with me."

"No, Jack. Never, I would never have done that to you." I said, my eyes welling up. That was the only true thing I've told him besides that I couldn't love him. Which made his betrayal hurt even worse.

He ran a hand over his dread locks and looked down at the ground. "Lee, I don't know what to do with you. I've said that I was sorry. I've shown my love to you, I've told you that I loved you, why won't you just say it back!" He shouted at me, standing.

Jack rarely yelled at me unless he was in extreme anger. I didn't know what to do. Though, with Jack around, I don't think anyone else really knows what to do. I thought about telling him that I did love him and that I wanted him back several times when we held each other close. But, I couldn't. My pride wouldn't let me.

"Jack, you have a ship to captain, so I suggest you get dress and get to the helm," I said, then turned my back to him.

He huffed and let his anger boil inside him, but he didn't say or do anything to me. He dressed quietly then left.

Once the door was locked and I was sure he was gone. I fell down on the floor right where I was standing and cried. I put myself through so much just so Jack wouldn't have that hold on me. The pain inside me was worse than anything else I could think of.

Jack stayed away from my bed for more than two weeks. Like he was trying to calm his anger before he came back to me.

I would rather he came back to me and yelled, that way I would have a reason to hate him. I never really hated him for sleeping with that woman. I knew he had other women. I would come aboard his ship and find a garter, or a shoe, or other various feminine items in his room that weren't mine. But the fact that I had caught him and he lied about it right away just made me angry. I know that firing on his ship was a bit rash, but I regretted it later, kind of.

Then he had to talk about how he destroyed my ship. I hated him then for a while, but I got over it. I grieved for my lost friends. Otherwise, I could never hate him forever. That was how it was when we were together. He would do something stupid that I didn't like and I wouldn't talk to him for two or three days. But I always got over it when I realized how much we really loved each other. That's happening now.

Every night he didn't come to me, I would hate myself for everything that it did. And everything that I didn't do. Why life had to work this way for me, I have no idea. But I wish it to change soon. This path is too painful.

* * *

Wow, 2 updates in a day!


	8. The Final Good Bye, maybe

Omg, the last and final chapter for this part of the story. Watch out for the next one! I don't know what it's going to be called yet, just watch for it, it'll say SEQUEL on it, okies

* * *

When Jack came to me one day, I was laying on the bed, thinking that maybe I should give into his persistence. I was about to do that when he came in on that day that will haunt me forever.

"Jack-" I started, as I rose from the bed, but he stopped me.

"I don't want to hear anymore from you, Lee Anne," Jack said his eyes cold and unfeeling.

I stared at him for a while, trying to fathom what was going on his deep brown depths. But there was nothing. Nothing that could tell me what he wanted from me.

"What are you talking about, Jack?" I asked, deciding to let him talk first. Which is one of my mistakes that I would gladly never remember, but I think about it all the time.

"I decided instead of putting you through this obvious torture on your part, I'm going to let you go. Only to spare you, and to put myself out of misery," Jack said as he turned around to open the door.

My heart broke at those words. He didn't want me anymore, not that I wasn't expecting it, but he was letting me go, just as I was about to take him back. I didn't want to lose him. I just wanted him to hurt like I had.

And he did hurt.

And now it was too late for me.

He motioned for me to go out the door, but I just stood there with an idoit look on my face.

"It's time for you to leave," He said, impatiently.

I stood up straight, my chin going up and my shoulders squaring. Fine, if he had no last words for me, then I had none for him. So, I walked out the door and headed up deck. At first I was confused. There was no land around, no port, or anything of that manner.

Until I saw the small bit of land a league off. I turned around to face him. His face was void of anything. "Jack, please. Don't make me swim over there. You know I have trouble swimming."

"You're fine swimming when you're wearing pants. This is good bye."

I licked my lips as Gibbs ushered me up to the plank that proturded off the ship.

"Jack, I have to tell you something," I pleaded turning around. I was standing at the edge of the plank now, and Jack was standing at the other end.

"There's nothing left to say but good bye," Jack said. I could see him trying to avoid the tears that had started in my eyes.

"No, Jack," I whispered, hoping he would let me stay and say I was sorry.

But it was too late for me.

I was gone to him, he would never want me back now.

"Good bye," He said for the last time and turned away from me, and covered his ears as Gibbs told me to jump off now.

My lip quivered as I stared at his back, not listening to Gibbs. His heart was on the sleave for me to take or break. And I did both.

"Good bye, Jack," I choked through my tears, then jumped down into the water. When I resurfaced I saw Jack leaning over the edge of the ship. I was thankful for the height of the ship, otherwise he might've seen the tears I had let fall.

Turning away from him, I swam to the island, hoping I would get off some how, and put him from my mind.

* * *

Over three months later.

Lee Anne wondered around the small beach that she loved and hated so.

Loved it for it's calm and soothing manner. Hated it, for this is the place he left her.

As she walked, lost in thought, she could hear the villagers coming out onto the beach for a swim. She ignored them and continued walking.

She wrapped around the island to the other side where the sun was setting. As she stared at the fire ball falling below the ocean, she caught sight of black sails and a small boat rowing towards her.

Lee Anne didn't know what to think. Here he was, coming back after 3 months away, expecting everything to be peachy keens, most likely.

Or, he forgot that he dropped her off on this island.

The sun was half gone when Jack walked through the knee deep water to the soft white sand.

He had caught Lee Anne watching him row towards her, and his eyes had never left her. He honestly felt like an idiot, leaving such a lovely woman behind. A woman who truely loved him, but he thought he didn't truely love her.

But he did.

He loved her more than his dear Pearl.

Jack walked up to her and saw the hatred and love on her face.

"Lee Anne..." He whispered, but didn't know where to go after that. the last rays of the sun shone over her face. She was so beautiful to him, and he was so competely stupid.

"What do you want from me now, Jack? Wnat ta lock me in the brig, again? Yell 'n' scream at me? Call me foul names ye would ne'er call me? Drop me off on some spit o' land?" Lee Anne asked, tears stinging the backs of her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall for him again.

"No, I've come to take you back and forgive ya." Jack said, then grimance as he realized what he said. "That's not-"

"JACK SPARROW!" Lee Anne shouted, small hands balled in fists. "YOU FORGiVE ME!" She said, puntating each word by poking him. "How could ye say tha' af'er all ye've done ta me! Wha' do ye espect me ta do? Love ye again? Should I? Should I jus' act like e'erythin's okay?" Lee Anne asked, the tears starting to fall. "Should I jus' forge' tha' ye e'en destroyed me ship, that ye locked me in the brig for months, that ye left me here? No food, no rum, no anythin'."

Lee Anne had tears streaming down her face now.

Jack licked his lips. He didn't want her to rant. Didn't want her to think that she had to forgive him. That he was forcing her.

"Lee, I came here ta see how ye were. See if ye had cooled off a bit."

Lee Anne glare at him through tear soaked eyes and realized he still wanted her. Maybe, she could destory him from the inside out. Start by reaquainting herself with him, and slowly take over.

Her glare faded as her face loosened from it's grim look.

"Jack, it has taken me a long time to make myself resist the urge to kill you. I used to spend hours on end, planing your murder. And you still want me back?"

"Yes, Lee." Jack said, grabbing her shoulders. After she left, he had felt so alone. No matter how many women he busied himself with, he always felt this empty void inside him. "I wan' so much fer ye ta come back wit me."

Lee pretended to think. But in truth she was starting her plans for his demise.

Deep down inside, Lee Anne really wanted to go with Jack. To feel his arms holding her close in a warm embrace. Feel his body warming hers on chilly nights. To feel an elated joy whenever he was near. but she ignored those feelings. she didn't want to need Jack like she needed air. Didn't want her knees to go soft when he sent a firey look at her.

She wanted to be in control. And she would be. all she had to do was get her finger wrapped around Jack.

Which shouldn't be too hard.

* * *

There ya go, watch out for the next one coming out with in the year, because I have to work on Shame in Tortuga and _that_ sequel, and I have to work on Dreams and Memories. 


End file.
